Reunion
by Shell7609
Summary: Childhood sweethearts find each other again after 8 years, will it be the same as before? All feedback welcome and appreciated. Matt Hardy/OC, possible Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Reunion:

"Ashlyn, you have to go with me." Madeline begged when she found out she won ringside seats to the No Mercy Pay per view in Cleveland.

"Maddy, I haven't watched wrestling in years; I have no idea who anybody is anymore." Ashlyn said. "And besides, you know I hate going out."

"Ash, you know you have nothing to worry about, that idiot is where he belongs, behind bars and can't hurt you anymore." Maddy answered. "Watch with me tonight. There are enough hot guys on there, I'm sure you'll find one you like enough to make you consider seeing him in person." She said with a smile.

"I guess." Ashlyn said reluctantly, "I'm just afraid of having a panic attack like the last time we tried to go out."

"I'll be right there the whole time." Maddy said. "I promise. Now let's go re-introduce you to wrestling."

Ashlyn watched the program on and off with Madeline, going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, when Madeline called from the living room, asking "What is the name of that town you grew up in again?"

"Cameron, North Carolina." Ashlyn said, walking back to the living room. "Why?"

"They just announced the two guys coming out as being from there, and I thought it sounded familiar. Maybe you know them?" Madeline said.

"Oh my god." Ashlyn exclaimed as she sat down on the floor directly in front of the TV. "They did it."

"I take it you do know them then." Madeline said.

"You could say that." Ashlyn said. "Jeff was my best friend growing up, and Matt was my boyfriend until the time I moved up here."

"Wow." Madeline exclaimed. "Any chance of an introduction?"

"I haven't talked to either of them in 8 years." Ashlyn answered. "Leaving didn't go so well. Matt and I had a bit of an argument when I left. I was 15, and he was almost 17, and I had wanted him to be my first – we had gone pretty far already, but for the longest time I wasn't sure I was ready. Then before I left I decided I was, but he didn't want to. Told me that he didn't the reason we were doing that to be because I was moving away."

"I wouldn't expect your average 17 year-old guy to say something like that." Maddy said.

"That was how he was – he treated me like his princess. I haven't had a relationship like that since then." Ashlyn said, choking on the last few words. Her eyes were close to tearing up at the memories.

The next few days went by like normal, except a few added shopping trips to find the perfect outfits to wear, Madeline having to convince Ashlyn to get something that didn't hang like a sack on her, finally settling on a close fitting v-neck tee shirt, and a short skirt. Finally Saturday afternoon came and the girls got ready, driving to Cleveland for the pay-per-view.

As the show began, Madeline asked Ashlyn several times if she was ok, and Ashlyn answered she was, but was just unsure about seeing Matt again after so long. "He probably won't recognize me." She said.

"From what you told me about how close you were, he will." Maddy said. "Just watch."

Ashlyn felt her heart beat faster as she watched Matt and Jeff come to the ring, and wrestle in the first ever tag-team ladder match. She had to cover her eyes many times during the wilder spots in the match, but smiled as her friends won the match. After it ended, Matt and Jeff walked around the ring receiving congratulations from the fans, and Jeff's eyes locked with hers for just a split second in recognition.

"Girl, why didn't you keep in touch with those two?" Maddy asked loudly – almost too loud. "They're even hotter up close."

"I know." Ashlyn said with a sigh. "I do miss them. I think I still have their dad's address at home, I might have to get hold of them."

"I wouldn't mind getting hold of either one of those two." Maddy whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Backstage, Jeff thought for a second, wondering if it was truly Ashlyn sitting ringside. "_Only one way to find out_." He thought. "_I'll send someone out to find out if it's her, and if it is, get her back here. I still have to find out what Matt meant when he says that he regrets something that didn't happen when she left_." Jeff wrote a quick note and hunted down two backstage passes, thinking, "_If she's with a friend, she won't come back alone._" Then he found an arena security person and explained his dilemma. "Ask her if her name is Ashlyn, and if she's originally from North Carolina. If she says yes, then give her this." He slid a thick envelope into the man's overgrown hand. It looked like a child's valentine in his monstrous grasp.

The behemoth readily agreed, and then went out to find Ashlyn. When she answered yes to the questions he asked, she was handed the envelope. The security guard disappeared as quickly as he had shown up.

"What was that about?" Madeline asked Ashlyn as she stared at the envelope.

"No idea, he asked me my name, and if I was from North Carolina, and when I said I was, he handed me this and left." Ashlyn said.

"Well open it already." Maddy said, pretending to take the envelope from Ashlyn.

"Fine." Ashlyn said, opening the envelope to find the two backstage passes Jeff had placed inside along with a note that read, "I thought that was you, come back after the show so we can catch up on old times." The note was simply signed "J" but there was no questioning who sent it. Noticing Madeline was watching the match, oblivious to what Ashlyn pulled out of the envelope, she elbowed her friend and asked, "Still want to meet them?"

"Duh." Maddy said. "Was that from Matt?"

"No, from Jeff, and he sent us these." She said, holding up the all access lanyards.

"YES!!!" Maddy exclaimed. "Let's go."

"He said come back after the show." Ashlyn said.

The end of the show couldn't come soon enough, and Ashlyn and Madeline soon found themselves wandering the backstage area. "He didn't say where to meet him at." Ashlyn said, looking around for her old friends.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Madeline said, her attention distracted for a moment at the sight of the Rock walking past them, and then catching Jeff sneaking up behind Ashlyn. She almost said something, but then noticed Jeff motioning for her to not say anything. "Hopefully she doesn't lose it, she did great during the event." Maddy thought, hoping that someone sneaking up behind her friend didn't send her into a total panic attack.

Suddenly Ashlyn made a squeaking noise, drawing Madeline's attention as Jeff came up behind her & covered her eyes. "Jeffrey Nero, that better be you." Ashlyn said, not yet panicking over being startled.

"How did you know it was me?" He replied as she turned around, hoping to find her friend.

"You're the one that invited us back here, so it had better have been you." She said smiling, throwing her arms around Jeff for a hug. He lifted her up, spinning her around as they hugged, then gently put her back down to stand in front of him.

"I was so surprised to see you here." Jeff said. "The strangest part is that Matt was talking about you earlier, something about how he regretted something that he didn't do before you left, and how he wished he could find you."

"You're kidding me, right?" Ashlyn said.

"Nope, I tried to point you out to him, but he wasn't paying attention to anything, like usual." Jeff said. "Let's go find him."

"Ok." Ashlyn said, hesitating for a second, then suddenly remembering to introduce Madeline to Jeff.

Greetings followed, then the girls followed Jeff to what appeared to be an empty locker room and went in, letting the door shut behind them. "It's about time you got back here." A voice said from around a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm not sure how i want this to read at this point, so that is why this is such a short chapter, my beta has been busy in real life, so she hasn't been able to double check this for me

Greetings followed, then the girls followed Jeff to what appeared to be an empty locker room and went in, letting the door shut behind them. "It's about time you got back here." A voice said from around a corner.

*********

"Sorry bro, I had to go get something." Jeff said, motioning for the girls to be quiet.

"What was so important that you disappeared for so long? You know I have things I need…" Matt said, walking into the room, his question stopped dead when he saw Ashlyn standing next to Jeff.

"Hi." Ashlyn whispered, before being pushed forward a step or two by both Jeff and Madeline.

"Hi Ashlyn. I can't believe you're here." Matt said, looking at her from head to toe.

"I can't either." She said. "Madeline won the ringside tickets, then Jeff saw me and invited us back here." She took a couple tentative steps towards Matt, and he quickly moved to her, catching her in a hug and not letting go. Once their eyes met, it was almost like the past 8 years hadn't passed, and they were teenagers in Cameron again.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." She said, looking up at him, memories of their past flooding her mind.

Matt leaned down to kiss her, the intended quick peck deepening to a searing kiss that caused Jeff to say to Madeline "Want me to show you around and introduce you to some of the guys?"

"Sounds like a plan." Madeline said. "I've never seen her act like this, but I think they need to be alone."

"I think so too." Jeff said. "They used to act like that all the time." He said, opening the door and leading Madeline out. "I just wish I knew what he meant by he regretted something that didn't happen before she moved that she wanted to do."

"I know what it was." Madeline said teasingly. She threw a sideways glance at Jeff as they walked down the hallway.


End file.
